


more love streaming out the wrong way

by happilyeveramber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Happy Ending, M/M, Probably a Dysfunctional Relationship, Short, Stiles and Derek have a really fucked up relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but they make it work, fluff disguised as angst, therapists would have a field day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know what exactly was happening but he knew this was so many different levels of fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	more love streaming out the wrong way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet to get me used to using ao3.  
> [i'm on tumblr!](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)

Stiles isn't even sure how it started.

Probably that time the pack was sleeping over after the newly obligatory 'family movie nights' that Stiles had established- but only because he knew Derek wanted them so much.

He had come downstairs for a cup of water only to find the town's very own sack of Sourwolf moping and brooding downstairs, staring at a photo of the smiling pack with a despaired, hopeless look on his face. And suddenly, he had just had enough.

"You know you're not the only one with tragedy in your dark, misery filled life," Stiles said from behind the older man. Derek jumped, which was strange, considering he was the one always going on about his super senses.

"What," Derek had grit out, crumpling the photo up in his hand.

"You're not the only one who has had to go through something bad," Stiles said, raising a tired eyebrow as he got himself some tap water. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would acknowledge what a terrible idea this was.

Derek stood up, a menacing look on his face, his eyes faintly glowing red. "Are you suggesting you have a bad life?" He asked, judgment clear in his grumbly voice.

"My mom is dead," Stiles replied simply, surprising both himself and Derek. He never talked about his mother. Just that should have been a warning to them both that he needed to go to bed.

"My whole family is dead," Derek growled back, his upper lip raised slightly.

"So at least you don't have to look them in the eyes and lie to them every day," Stiles returned before placing his glass in the sink and walking up the stairs.

Derek stared after him, breath shallow as anger coursed through him. But there was something else with that anger. Something... Unrecognizable.

 

xXx

 

From there, a terrible yet somewhat exciting thing was born.

Stiles didn't know what exactly was happening but he knew this was so many different levels of fucked up.

They shared tragic tidbits whenever they were together and sometimes even when they weren't.

Stiles: _my best friend is a werewolf._

Derek: _I'M a werewolf, Stiles._

Stiles: _I know. You're always bringing me along for the ride._

Derek: _You're usually already there._

 

 

"I had to kill my own uncle," Derek muttered out of the side of his mouth, staring at the newborn vampire- seriously? Fucking vampires?- before them.

Stiles shot him a look. "It is so not the time, Derek." Which was such a role reversal. "But if it were, I would say that that uncle had tried to kill me way too many times but was apparently 'fascinated' by me because he snuck into my room more than you have.

"What?" Derek said, taking his attention away from the baby vamp long enough for it to attack.

"God dammit, Derek!" Stiles shouted, getting his stake out and ready.

 

 

"I have never been kissed," Stiles said to Derek as they eat together in companionable silence.

The corners of Derek's lips turn up slightly, almost bitterly, like he knows he can win this one. "The first girl I ever kissed set my house on fire."

"You must not be a very good kisser," Stiles said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Derek's eyes lower, sweeping over Stiles' pink lips.

"You tell me."

 

 

Even after they start 'casually making out' (Stiles' own words), they still play the twisted game.

"I'm stuck eternally being scrawny because of all the Adderall."

"Deaton says I have severe trust issues."

"I'm always going to be the weakest one out of the group."

"I failed Chemistry in high school."

" _What_?" Stiles laughed, knocking his shoulder against Derek's.

Derek simply shrugged. "I did. I was always the least intelligent of the family."

Stiles' heart withered and swelled all at once, threatening to burst through his fragile chest.

"Tell you what. I'll be the brain, you be the brawn, okay? That solves both our problems."

"Okay," Derek said simply, leaning over and nuzzling into Stiles' pale neck.

 

 

"I'm always going to have these stupid moles," Stiles groaned into the mirror one morning and he isn't sure if he's starting another round or just sharing his troubles with his lover.

"I like your moles," Derek replied, his legs tangling into the sheets as he kisses each one. "I'll never have any moles."

Stiles laughed. "Not really a tragedy."

 

 

"I've never been drunk and I can never get drunk," Derek muttered into his red plastic cup, snarling at anybody who came near him other than Stiles.

"Neither can I," Stiles said back. "Or at least I shouldn't. Big alcoholism problem in my family."

"People keep trying to talk to me," Derek tried.

"People expect me to always want to talk to them," Stiles shrugged.

"Ugh."

"I agree."

 

"Your dad wants me to have dinner with you tomorrow," Derek grumbled, climbing through Stiles' window.

"I'll get the airplane tickets. Where do you want to go?" Stiles sighed.

"I have some friends in Brazil," Derek replied thoughtfully.

"Can they get us new names and identities?"

"Hopefully."

 

 

“The pack likes you better than me,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ pillow. Stiles chuckled.

“That may be because I never make them fight to the death. They are just teenagers, you know.”

Derek sniffed, nuzzling deeper into Stiles and his bedding. “I’m their Alpha. They’re supposed to like me the best.”

“They can like me, too. I’m the Alpha’s mate.” They both froze at the hyperactive teen’s words.

“Uh,” Stiles said, but he was interrupted as Derek literally attacks him in a totally sexy way.

 

 

The next day, Derek says “my mate is a total idiot,” when Stiles accidentally blows up the microwave.

Stiles doesn’t feel the need to compete with him this time.


End file.
